1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to contraceptive systems for preventing the transmittal of disease and preventing conception. In particular, this invention directs itself to a condom-like device which includes a means for dispensing a flavored composition into the bodily orifice penetrated therewith. More in particular, this invention pertains to condom-like devices having at least one tubular housing formed on an external surface thereof for containing a predetermined quantity of an ingestible flavored composition. Further, this invention directs itself to a means for delivering a flavored composition to a bodily orifice having a closure adapted to release the flavored composition responsive to an external stimuli.
2. Prior Art
Contraceptive systems are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,432,357; 4,498,466; 4,564,006; 4,508,114; 3,809,090; 4,009,717; and, 4,625,718, and include the publication entitled "The Condom Book" by Jane Everett and Walter D. Glanze, Copyright 1987.
In some prior art systems, such as that described in the publication entitled "The Condom Book" condom-like devices formed from a confection, known as candy condoms, are provided. The device which is sleeve-shaped is placed over the male genital member and while playful penetration is possible, the device is intended to be simply eaten off. However, this device does not offer any contraceptive protection, nor does it provide any protection from the transmittal of disease.
In other prior art systems, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,432,357; 4,498,466; and, 4,564,006, there are provided condoms having at least one sealed chamber formed on at least a portion of the external surface of the tubular sheath. The outer layer is heat sealed to the inner sheath-like member to form a plurality of chambers which are fluid filled. However, the fluid with which these chambers are filled is a rheopexic fluid, increasing in consistency responsive to increasing sheer stress provided by frictional forces applied thereto. In these systems the fluid remains within the chambers and is not released responsive to an external stimuli, as provided by the instant invention.
In other prior art systems such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,114, there are provided antirape devices having a condom-like construction to be worn within the vaginal cavity of a female. Located within the condom-like tubular member is formed a housing for containing a liquid. The housing is frangible and intended to dispense the liquid, a skin irritant, upon forceful contact by a penetrating penis. Thus, these systems do not dispense an ingestible flavored composition from a housing formed on an external surface of the tubular member, which serves to prevent transmittal of disease and prevents conception, as provided by the instant invention.